


the reasons he's dating him

by odasakunosuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically it's just Iwaizumi telling Oikawa he loves him, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi is in love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odasakunosuke/pseuds/odasakunosuke
Summary: "But you know Tooru, even if it's a pain to hear you sing at six in the morning when you're showering, because you really are a terrible singer, it's totally worth it."Or when Oikawa is insecure and Iwaizumi is here to remind him how incredible he is.





	the reasons he's dating him

Hajime has always loved to sleep. He cared a lot about his sleep schedule and was always going to sleep before midnight, especially when he had school. The spiker really enjoyed sleeping. It was relaxing, he was alone, nobody could bother him and even if he didn't want to sleep, he could just think about whatever he wanted to without being interrupted. He loved it.

Except when Tooru was there.

They started dating during their third year of high school after a ridiculous confession of a drunk Tooru, Mattsun and Makki recording everything and giggling behind him. Hajime still has the video on his phone. They all have it, except the victim, who made them promise to delete it and even though they all said they will, nobody did.

They were now both in college. During their first year, Tooru had left for Australia were he studied medicine while joining a new volleyball team. Despite being scared about it, their long-distance relationship worked perfectly well. Of course, they went through some missing calls and failed skype meetings, hard moments where they both were feeling terribly lonely but they managed to see each other a lot during their breaks. After one year, Tooru came back to Hajime's university and decided not to study abroad anymore because _“Iwa-chan misses me too much!”_ and yeah, he did.

Tooru and Hajime moved together, they had originally planned to but since the setter had decided to travel, the spiker just stayed in a dorm. Now, they had gotten an apartment near their university. It wasn't the most beautiful and expensive thing ever, but when Tooru sticked glowing stars on their ceiling, it looked immediately more comfortable.

The brunette was a terrible cook but since he always wanted their apartment to be tidy, they both had decided that Hajime would cook for them and Tooru would clean. Of course, Tooru complained a lot about how unfair his chore was and that his boyfriend wasn't doing so much (he was doing everything, Tooru just liked to overreact) but he knew it was worth it because when they both were chilling on their couch, watching some stupid TV shows the taller one liked, Hajime was always filing his nails because they were way more interesting than what was Tooru watching.

When they both had a rough day, like today, they didn't like to do a lot of things. The setter was mostly ordering a pizza or sushis, they were eating in front of a movie they both liked while Tooru whined about how much he hated his classmates, Hajime was lecturing him because he shouldn't talk about people like that, even if him too, hated his classmates. Hajime had decided to become a teacher, so obviously he wasn't in the same class as Tooru.

The spiker didn't know how late it was, he remembered going to sleep around 11, telling Tooru not to stay to late because he was the one who had morning classes, hitting him because he told him he was acting like an old man, kissing him and then he fell asleep right after his head hit the pillow. Usually, Tooru would join him one or two hours later, sometimes immediately, sometimes even later. It depended on what he was doing, what he had in mind and how he was feeling. When Hajime would happen to wake up in the middle of the night and see that the bed was cold, meaning that Tooru was still awake, he'd stand up, go to the living-room, grab the brunette by his collar and go back to bed with him. Tooru would complain, but they'd both fall asleep anyway.

So no, he wasn't expecting a devilish voice to wake him up and to ruin his dream.

“Hey Iwa-chan, are you asleep?” Tooru said against his chest, not even bothering to whisper.

“Yes.” Hajime's free hand stroke his own face to contain his anger while the other slipped under Tooru's shirt, stroking his back, his actions and thoughts contradicting each other.

“You're a terrible liar.”

“And you're a terrible boyfriend.” Tooru's foot hit his own.

“Mean!”

There was a silence for a moment and Hajime thought Tooru had fallen asleep. Just when he was about to do the same, the devilish voice spoke again.

“Can I ask you something?” This time, his voice was weak, almost like a whisper.

“Can't it wait tomorrow? It's like... what time is it?”

“Three in the morning.”

Hajime snorted, half-annoyed, half-amused because it wasn't even surprising him. “You have to wake up at six."

“Please? Pretty please?”

“Aye aye, fine. What's up?”

Tooru didn't answer. The room was dark but the moon lightened it enough for Hajime to be able to see the brunette popping himself on his elbows, eyes focused on Hajime. How could someone look so beautiful when they were sleeping less than four hours a night? Tooru's hair was soft, a bit messy, it was falling in front of his eyes so Hajime's fingers reached to brush some hair behind his ear and Tooru leaned into the touch, kissing his palm.

“Why are you... dating me? I mean, you love me, but why are you still here? Aren't you... bored?”

Hajime knew. Despite being a college student now, Tooru was still the same teenage boy who lacked self-esteem and who was only showing his weaknesses to his best friend. Not that it happened a lot back in high school. Hajime had probably seen Tooru like that three times in his life, but they were so intense, that now he knew what to do.

“Because I'm the only one who can handle you and your shitty attitude.” He stated and Tooru pouted. “You're a brat who can't stay still more than two hours, who needs to brag about everything and can't stop overworking himself.”

“Hey, I stopped overworking myself so-”

“You locked yourself in our room an entire day and night when you got a D, because you didn't want to fail another test so you studied. I had to sleep on the couch and was putting sandwiches in front of the door.”

Tooru buried his face in his hands, mumbling things about how rude Iwa-chan was and that his teacher hated him. Hajime laughed.

“You acted like shit until the next test, so you came back two weeks later, with the brightest smile on your face and an 'A' written on your paper. The first thing you said was that you wanted to frame it. The second that you wanted to have sex. The third, that you were getting those horrible space socks, because you deserved it.”

Tooru's face flushed. He really didn't remember that. He didn't want to. Sometimes, he wished that he was deaf, and that Iwa-chan was mute. Because if there was one thing he liked to do, it was embarrassing him. And god knows how _good_ he was at it.

“You're the kind of person who works too hard because they want to prove that they're good and that they deserve to be considered as amazing, without realizing that they already are. A lot of people know you're attractive but they don't know that you spend two hours complaining about your skin and hair when they're absolutely flawless. You hate your freckles but they make you cutter,” as he says that, his thumb lightly brushes against his nose. “You're afraid of what people think of you when all they think about his how good you look and how nice you are.”

Tooru's eyes started to burn and he didn't know if it was because of Hajime's words, because he hadn't blinked in too long or because of his _tears_.

“You're pressuring yourself too much, you think you're not worthy, you think I should leave you because I deserve better. That's why you asked me this question. But you know Tooru, even if it's a pain to hear you sing at six in the morning when you're showering, because you really are a terrible singer, it's totally worth it. You're the smartest person I've ever met, you don't know how to take care of yourself but you always know what to do with other people. You're here for your family, your friends, me. You can even skip classes for one week if your sister needs someone to babysit Takeru, because even if you say that you hate that kid, you love him.”

Hajime continued stroking his thumb but this time against his cheek, whipping away some tears at the corner of his right eye.

“You're selfless, you always think of people's happiness before your own. You do everything in your power to help people as much as you can, you never talk about how you feel because you don't want people to worry about you. You make mistakes and feel guilty over them for months, like that time when you made me a coffee instead of a tea in the morning, you were so sensitive you cried for thirty minutes and we both skipped classes and went back to sleep”

Tooru smiled at the memory and Hajime laughed.

“You're so childish, but you're also funny. You're the second biggest nerd after Kuroo, and the third best video games player after Kenma and I. Don't even say that you're better than me because I kicked your ass at Mario Kart not even two days ago.”

It was true, Tooru didn't even win a single race.

“You have such an amazing sense of fashion. In only one outfit, you can look so fucking cute, hot, handsome and innocent at the same time. You have so, so many jackets and shoes but you always feel the urge to steal _my_ stuff. I let you do that not because I know I don't have any other choice, but because you look so happy and it makes me fall in love with you even more.”

They both looked at Oikawa's shirt, for once, it wasn't that  _I want to believe_ shirt but Hajime's one with a batman logo.

“You know I'm really so freaking tired right now. But I always want to spend more time with you. You're so clingy, and you're not embarrassed when you kiss me in front of a crowd, even if it's in front of your entire family. You're really a specimen, you believe in aliens, but I think you're one. You're way too smart for a normal human, because, who the hell takes medicine, volleyball, some useless classes AND can still be the most intelligent student in their class? Like, what the fucl is inside that scary brain of yours?”

Hajime flicked his forehead with his fingers, making Tooru gasp.

“As a summary, Oikawa shitty Tooru, you're brilliant, intriguing, beautiful, confusing, annoying, funny, indecisive, interesting, reckless, kind. You have flaws and you have so many qualities that you can't see, but that's my job. I'm here because I love you, you and your horrible yet amazing attitude. I'm here to show you that I deeply fell for you, that you're worth it and that I will never leave you because after meeting someone like you, every single person looks so boring next to you.”

They didn't even need some light to understand that Tooru was crying. He could feel his own cheeks getting wet and Hajime felt drops falling on his chest.

He didn't know if it was what Tooru needed. He didn't know if he had said something right, if his words meant something, because fuck, it was too late for him to make a proper sentence. But when Tooru buried his face against his shoulder and held him tight, he knew he hadn't fucked up.

When he cooled down, Hajime kissed him. It wasn't a rough or needy kiss like they shared sometimes. It was slow, full of meanings and feelings. Their lips were soft against each other, as if rather than speaking with words, Tooru was speaking through this and was whispering, saying, yelling,  _thank you, thank you for loving me, thank you for letting me love you, thank you._

And Hajime was just like him and was responding  _you don't have to thank me, I love you, I know you do too, I know, I know_ , his arms holding him close.

They stayed like that maybe one more minute, maybe one more hour, they lost track of time, limbs tangled, lips pressed together and dry tears on the setter's face and the spiker's fingers.

Tooru eventually broke their kiss and, if it was possible, cuddled closer to his partner, an arm on his stomach, a leg on his hips and Hajime put back his arm around him, his other hand on Tooru's.

Another silence. This time, the spiky haired boy thought for sure that the brunette was sleeping. After all, crying was exhausting.

But no, the melodious voice spoke.

“Hajime is so sappy.” Tooru laughed, and this sound was the most beautiful thing Hajime had ever heard, and he knew, he swore it, that he would do anything to protect it.

Maybe he didn't care about his sleep schedule that much, when Oikawa was right next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I apologize if there's some mistakes I haven't noticed but uh, it's like, 6am and I'm a soft emo mess, so I hope you'll forgive me! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter: @akechjgoro and on curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/kiIIuazoIdyck


End file.
